The Smell of Death
by Miss Clarisse B
Summary: O Cheiro da Morte. As revelações de duas vidas. O que fazer e que caminho escolher após anos de vida compartilhados? Em uma era feudal perigosa, a ploriferação de um amor é quase impossível. COMPLETA!
1. Chapter 1

_**The Smell of Death**_

_por **Clarisse Braga**

* * *

_

"Queres viver, então viva. Queres partir, então parta... Não receie sonhar, não irei lhe repreender."

"A vida é curta, minha paciência também."

Em um belo argumento, duas almas se separam. Viver. Eis o motivo. Necessário era que se partissem em duas? Não. O desejo por razão e o orgulho falam mais alto. Instinto humano... Instinto que se aplicou a todos os youkais igualmente. Agora se pergunte: por que tanta discórdia entre etnias tão parecidas?

* * *

**- The Smell of Death -**

**Chapter 1 - The End of All**

Vagar sem rumo aparenta ser algo comum entre dois indivíduos. Estes em especial, humana e youkai. Tantas qualidades nos dois, discórdia predominante. Em um desentendimento, uma relação de anos foi destruída por puro egoísmo de ambos. Ela rumou norte, ele rumou sul.

O estranho era... Eles se amaram.

Não foi uma história de amor puro e meloso como se é contado em livros e novelas. Um afeto implícito. Apenas revelado em seus orbes... Castanho e mel. Nunca declarado, nunca revelado. Guardado em sete chaves se manteve até o fim. Se ambos retornariam a se encontrar era algo que o destino determinaria por si próprio, e obviamente, não se daria o luxo de revelar-me.

Se sofriam? Era como se deixassem o sangue escorrer por sua face, marcando uma fina linha desde seus olhos brilhantes. Uma noite sem lua, fria e desesperadamente agradável, por mais impossível que isso possa ter parecido... Era aliviante.

Não ter a preocupação de estar fazendo tudo corretamente para deixar de decepcionar ao companheiro. Não se importar com a aparência, ignorar o fato de sua roupa estar mal vestida, se suas madeixas não estarem escovadas. Simplesmente esquecer os bons modos, chingar o mundo com raiva. Sim, eles se completavam... Mesmo sem saber.

Eis que no fim de tudo, o arrependimento aparece. Por não terem desfrutado de todos os momentos. Evitar desperdiçar palavras, horas em quietude. Pelo fato de não terem feito, dito, expressado, gritado, anunciado toda a imensidão de coisas que sentiam por dentro... A pergunta:

**"Se soubesse, teria me impedido de partir?"**

Sentimentos não são selecionados por nós. Se o fizessemos... O caos predominaria na escuridão confusa que iria se tornar nossas vidas.

Para aquietar sua mente e corpo, a não-youkai reencontrou o mar. Com os pés mergulhados na água salgada, deixou de lado o vento congelante, o fato de suas vestes ficarem molhadas. Esticou os braços para os lados, sentindo o forte cheiro da maresia apagar-lhe os ultimos vestígios do perfume dele. A mulher de olhos claros e marrons, cabelos ondulados e pele perolada suportou a dor de se encontrar sozinha em uma noite como aquela. Gostaria tanto de tê-lo perto de si, de poder abraçá-lo uma primeira vez... Chorou. Deixou a alma descarregar toda a solidão e sofrimento que tinha consumindo por dentro.

Em busca de sanidade, o não-humano se acomodou em meio a uma floresta. Sem armas, sem espadas ou escudos, nem mesmo armadura. Deixou tudo no caminho. Apenas usava aquela tralha toda para protegê-la, e agora que ela tinha se despedido, não era mais necessário carregar consigo o peso extra. Subiu em uma árvore, se ajeitando desconfortável em um dos troncos mais altos. Observou o céu sem luar, apenas raras estrelas a lhe mirar. Tudo estava tão diferente sem aquela pessoa. O silêncio havia se expandido imensamente, tomado conta de seu semblante. A expressão séria e intimidadora tinha retornado à sua face. Tudo estava como há anos atrás... Antes dela entrar em sua vida, a revirando de ponta à cabeça. Ele se sentia cansado... Cansado de lutar.

Aonde iriam agora? Sem o compromisso de antes, sem ter de buscar por vingança. Aonde? Se lembravam dos antigos tempos. Qual apenas uma leve brisa já lhes animava o espírito, preenchia com forças para continuar, sorrindo. Sorrindo? Aquela face cansada do youkai não reconhecia mais isso.

Em meio à pensamaentos e questões os dias passaram ligeiros. Como um copo de leite, que se derrama, não se pode arrepender por tê-lo derramado... Igualmente pelo tempo perdido. Apenas horas em dimensões desconhecidas, mergulhados em lembranças.

**"É só um ruim sonho... Nada mais..."**

Rin repetia para si mesma. De fato, o dia em que deixaria-o lhe parecia distante. Enganada foi e enganada ficou, abandonando sua velha vida. Não mais suportaria a cena em que se encontrava ao lado do imponente youkai. O seguia fiél, aonde quer que ele fosse, lhe dando apoio e alguém para quem voltar à, quando terminasse uma luta... Um apoio. Seria isso? Um mero suporte para as horas de necessidade?

"**Use-o e depois ponha de volta no lugar." **

Um objeto. Noites inúmeras ela dormiu embalada pelo rítmo de suas lágrimas. Pelo peso das coisas que tinha que ter falado. Amar e ser amado é algo impossível? Já chegou a acreditar que sim. Não suportava significar não muito mais do que uma serva para ele. Quando o inverso, ela sempre o considerando demasiadamente... O venerava.

**"Por que isso acontece comigo?"**

Mais uma indagação que ambos tinham em comum.

Tola. A humana sempre se iludiu, crendo que ele estaria sempre, como ela, voltando e a recebendo, lhe esperando gentil, com palavras doces para reconfortar em um momento de necessidade. Quando mais se precisa, as faces se revelam. Sesshoumaru, não era assim. Imprevisível era sua descrição. Quem seria aquele homem com que dividiu anos e anos de vida? Nunca soube muito sobre ele... Nunca iria saber o suficiente.

Por mais chocante que fosse, Rin passou os dias, após se separarem, em frente à praia. Sentada em um futon improvisado, com seu kimono marrom e azul. Esperava. Aguardando por ele. Imaginando se lhe causava saudade... Mas considerava que a saudade era a morte da esperança. Não ousou sentir falta dele desta maneira... Resistia.

Em um conflito interior, era complicado explicar o que se passava na cabeça de uma pessoa apaixonada. Partidas e chegadas. Contradições. Provérbios complicados tentavam determinar o que ela sentia. Impossível. Queria deixá-lo, mesmo assim, não queria ficar longe. Na verdade, não buscava liberdade, não buscava outro alguém para amar, não procurava outro tipo de vida, não havia nenhum sonho para realizar mais importante que... Ter uma pequena e solitária prova, mostrando que o youkai se importava...

...Se importava com ela.


	2. Chapter 2

**__****__**

The Smell of Death

_**por** **Clarisse Braga**_

* * *

**_Desejos..._**

_"Por que não podemos ser como éramos no passado?_

_Gostaria eu de poder sentar ao teu lado e deixar o vento nos embalar mais uma vez."_

**_Verdades..._**

_"Eu não posso ver tua luz._

_Onde fora parar o brilho de teus olhos?"_

**_Necessidades..._**

_"Eu preciso de você, quer os céus estejam claros ou não..._

_Preciso de você, nas noites sem luar,_

_Eu simplesmente preciso de você."_

* * *

**-_The Smell of Death-_**

**_Chapter 2 – After the End_**

_"Estou por minha conta agora."_

_A humana disse para si mesma. Após meses de relutância e uma vida nos limites de necessidades. Passava por vilas, trocando ajuda em alguma tarefa por um simples prato de comida e uma cama para dormir por uma noite. Enquanto trabalhava, alheia do mundo. Mergulhava em pensamentos sobre a criatura dos olhos claros e cabelos unicamente prata._

_Encarava seu novo caminho: uma trilha para a principal vila do norte. Respirou fundo. Em frente seguiria. Arranjaria uma vida de verdade._

_**"De volta à estaca zero."**_

_O youkai piscou os olhos algumas vezes. Assistia, novamente, o quebrar de aurora. O outono se aproximava, detestava a troca de estações. As folhas secando aos poucos, tornando-se amarelas ou avermelhadas. Tudo tomava um aspecto sombrio no Outono... Não era assustador, apenas reconfortante. As árvores quase sem flores e folhas, como o desfalecer de uma vida. A esperança obtida de que algum dia iria retornar a ser como antes. Vivaz e colorido..._

_Não... O marrom e o preto lhe agradavam mais. _

_**"Não vai ficar assim... Não pode terminar assim."**_

_Em pensamento, escolheu seu rumo, Esclarecer os fatos em sua mente. Difícil. Não deveria tê-la deixado ir. Estava determinado, não tinha mais volta agora: não retornaria sem ela.__As diferenças entre eles eram mais do que aparentes. O que lhes prendia um ao outro? Não, não era o amor._

_Com pressa, Sesshoumaru soltou por cima da copa de uma árvore. Observou a luz invadir a floresta. Deixou Jaken onde estava sem lhe dar satisfações. Assim, partira para o norte._

_O cheiro da morte encheu seu pulmão. Aquele sentido apurado lhe irritava tanto. Por que logo agora vinha a senti-lo? Sacou Toukijin, parando seus passos gradativamente._

_Analisou o ambiente. Muitas árvores. Poucas maneiras de escapar, vários lugares para se esconder. Farejou o ar, achando a localização. Pé por pé, caminhou com a espada em punho, a mantinha em diagonal em relação ao seu corpo. A adrenalina desperdiçada por teu corpo lhe doeu o peitoral. Em um foco de luz pode vê-la._

_Eis que mais uma humana cruza tua vida. Novamente aquele odor... Morte e medo. Agradável não lhe vinha. O fazia recordar de Rin... Do dia em que a conheceu. Da mesma maneira que ela, a mulher estava em condições deploráveis. E sua companheira fiél? Como estaria agora? Machucada? Sofrendo como este pobre ser que pairava em tua frente? Ele se inundava em perguntas sem resposta._

_Com a ponta da arma, levantou a face dela para si. Os orbes quase fechados tentavam inutilmente reconhecê-lo. Madeixas extremamente negras, curtas e lisas davam forma ingênua a ela. Lábios finos e semipálidos, sua pele mal limpa indicava o descuido por dias._

_O youkai questionou se tinha nome. Ela comprimiu o rosto. Havia receio em teu semblante. A desconhecida encolheu o corpo sujo, ainda com a espada próxima do pescoço. Finalmente abrira os olhos. Singularmente, a coloração quase verde deles chamava atenção._

_A pureza em teu olhar clamava por salvação. Redimindo-se, o não-humano recolheu a arma, em vez de desferir o golpe final. Buscou em tua cintura o recipiente em que guardava água. Bebendo deste._

_A medrosa mulher lhe implorou com sede, apontando para a própria garganta. Reparando na própria situação, Sesshoumaru sentou nos joelhos, veio a servir-lhe, pondo a garrafa em tua boca. _

_**"Obrigado, bom senhor."**_

_Em um acesso de tosse, caiu deitada. Assustado, o youkai a levantou. Sem saber o motivo, carregava aquela frágil humana nas costas. Seguiria até o próximo vilarejo e a deixaria lá. Não era muito distante, era possível vê-lo por cima das árvores. Não muito grande, mas já era uma ajuda para ela._

_**"O que estou a fazer?"**_

_Não admitira... Mas era, sim, caridade. Compaixão pelo próximo... Uma vez experimentara desta doce bebida. _

_Sesshoumaru perguntava a si mesmo. Claramente não era o mesmo de antes... Não mais conseguia controlar suas emoções? O youkai nunca admitiu ser frágil a esse ponto. __Ainda tinha que ir em busca de Rin, o motivo principal de teu despertar repentino. Não podia perder mais tempo. Noção nula se ela permanecera viva por tanto tempo... Sem ele. Se sustentando por contra própria. Teria comida? Teria água?_

_**"Viveria na miséria?"**_

_Com estas indagações o jovem mas porém não menos sábio Sesshoumaru chegou ao vilarejo. O medo sobre ele pairava na atmosfera daquelas pessoas. Todas recuando ao vê-lo se aproximar. Um velho veio seguido por uma escolta, o parou. Perguntava o que pretendia naquele lugar, os motivos de tua vinda e por que carregava uma humana nas costas. Tolerante respondia, não queria problemas a tal altura do dia. Mal amanhecera e já teria de discutir? Pediu que a levassem para algum local onde pudesse descansar._

_**"Não vejo tua luz...".**_

_Desperta, a humana em sã consciencia sussurrou ao encarar os orbes de Sesshoumaru pela primeira vez. Se ajoelhara perante a ele e voltou a falar, com mais ar em seus pulmões._

_**"Onde fora parar tua luz, bom homem?"**_

_Ousou aproximar-se dele. Com os dedos quentes e pouco ásperos tocou a face daquele que estava em tua frente. Tateando levemente ao redor dos olhos dele. __Era como paralisia. Ele não moveu um músculo. Apenas sentia as mãos leves da moça a lhe acariciar as maçãs do rosto. O youkai estava vidrado no rosto dela. Ela demonstrava uma curiosidade peculiar em relação a aquele ser. _

_Retornando a si mesma, retirou as mãos do rosto dele. Levantando deu passos vacilantes para trás. Desculpou-se, fazendo uma mesura longa._

_**"Não quis ser inconveniente, gentil senhor... Teus olhos me enganaram por um instante. Você vê, pensei que não tinhas mais vontade de viver... Mas a encontrei bem fundo em ti."**_

_Seguidamente piscou os olhos. Uma humana decifrara teu olhar? Apenas por vê-lo, ela desmontou aquele quebra-cabeça dentro dele. E aquela, que nunca revelara o próprio nome partiu, agradecendo-o por tê-la salvo. Mais uma mulher que saia da vida do youkai. Outro mistério não solucionado_

_**"Não a perca."**_

_**"Perder a quem, humana?"**_

_**"A esperança... Creio que vai achar a pessoa pela qual estás procurando."**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**The Smell Of Death**_

_**por** **Clarisse Braga**_

* * *

_**Nos sonhos de uma humana...**_

_"E no rosto dele, a felicidade de amar uma humana. Nas mãos de ambos, entrelaçadas pelo matrimônio, a compartilhação de um batimento. Em seus olhos, a declaração de afeto."_

_**Nos sonhos de um youkai...**_

_"Diga que não me odeia, diga que não me detesta por tudo que lhe causei... Me perdoe..."_

* * *

**-_The Smell of Death-_**

**_Chapter 3 - Anjos Caindo_**

_Os cabelos da jovem, não mais tão bem escovados e limpos como eram há alguns meses atrás lhe caiam sobre o rosto. Esta dormia, abraçada em seus joelhos. Adormecera no meio de um trabalho que arranjara na que seria a última vila antes de chegar à capital do norte. Tinha os olhos bem marcados pelo cansaso. E reparando nisso, seu patrão temporário não a perturbou. Ela trabalhara tanto em apenas uma hora do que seu empregado antigo em um dia. Invés de repreendê-la, lhe cobriu com uma coberta contra o vento__ de Outono que soprava impiedoso. Ao ato, a não mais pequena Rin despertou. Abrindo lentamente os orbes marrons chocolate. Deu de cara com seu mestre, esse sorrindo sem graça, lhe pergunta: _

_**"Mais uma noite em claro, pequena andarilha? Esse homem não lhe deixas em paz mesmo. Que Buda a proteja."**_

_Em consentimento, a mulher lhe pediu desculpas por adormecer em plena manhã de trabalho e prometeu se esforçar mais nesse último dia naquele emprego. Ele lhe dispensou mais cedo. Realmente, simpatizara com a garota. O suficiente para a convidar para almoçar com sua família. E assim o fez, e assim o foi. No almoço, a esposa de seu patrão serviu camarões na moranga. Tinham sido pescados naquele dia mesmo, fresquinhos... E enjoativos. Nunca conseguira comer camarões, o único, claro, que sabia daquilo era Sesshoumaru. Que uma vez lhe oferecera quando tivera a oportunidade de levá-la para comer em um restaurante refinado. Rin ficou enojada apenas de sentir o cheiro, se segurava para não ficar muito tonta. E sem almoçar mesmo, se retirou, antes que fosse mal educada, cuspindo a comida. _

_Seguiu seu caminho mais cedo do que pretendia. Encontrou vários jinrikisha1 na estrada para o norte. Perguntou para um guarda do que se tratava, já que não era muito comum vê-los em estradas populares. Aquele lhe respondeu que se tratava de um senhor feudal que estava para casar o filho mais velho, eram as coisas da noiva que estavam sendo levadas para a nova residência. _

_No mesmo instante, imaginou-se casando no modo mais tradicional possível. Nunca tinha comparecido a um casamento de fato. Mas já ajudou na preparação de um, em um dos muitos bicos que arranjara pelos cantos das vilas. Na cerimônia de seus sonhos, o noivo tinha a face embassada por uma luz ofuscante. Mas aquela mão que se unia a própria, era única. Era daquele que lhe tirava o sono durante a noite. Que lhe enxia o dia de suspiros. Havia prometido para si mesma não mais viver em total pról de Sesshoumaru, mas sim de si mesma. Ela tentava, afinal, falar é mais fácil do que cumprir. O que ele pensaria se a visse de casa em casa, trocando favores por uma noite quente de sono. Suas roupas gastas e remendadas. Aprendeu a ser mais simples do que já era antes. Sem mimo nenhum, se ajeitava do jeito que podia. Se faltasse comida, sempre arranjava algo para trocar com algum comerciante no caminho, ou procurava uma fruta que fosse. Poucas vezes passou a noite em fome, mas sim em claro. Não dormia muito, mas quando o fazia, viajava na inocência de sua idade._

_Verdade que teve que aprender a ser mais responsável, sem nenhum "Sesshoumaru" ou "Jaken" para lhe guardar os sono, tinha que ficar atenta. Não era fácil encontrar uma mulher vagando sozinha, principalmente de noite. Alguns já tentaram se aproveitar dela, mas com seus anos de "experiência" em lutas, se defendeu com certa facilidade. Imaginava o que Sesshoumaru acharia daquilo se ficasse sabendo, tinha conversas imaginárias com aquele youkai pouco falante. A verdade era que se apaixonava mais ainda, distante dele. Aquele apreço crescia sem limites e razão._

_E não muito longe dali, o não-humano de fato pensava na não-youkai. Justamente se ela continuaria aquela doce criatura que conhecia. Pura e esperta, falante e simpática. Não travava conversas com ela, mas sim, tentava visualizá-la, com certa dificuldade. Não mais se recordava se ela tinha os lábios grossos ou finos, carnudos ou secos. O brilho de seus olhos era dificil de se distinguir. O mais complicado era recordar de seu sorriso. Aquele que sempre o encantou com tamanha naturalidade. _

_Via nos rostos das pessoas naquela vila, felicidade e esperança. Todos cumprimentavam a um casal, que retornava de viagem. Aparentemente tinham se casado faz pouco tempo. Sesshoumaru os observava do topo de uma árvore, que por acaso foi escolhida por eles para se recostarem e trocarem juras de amor. Já se entediando daquelas baboseiras, desce do tronco em que descansava. Cai em uma das pernas na frente do casal. Sem perder a elegância ou a postura, se recompõem. O casal o observa assustado._

_**"Meu deus, de onde você saiu?! Se machucou? Está tudo bem? Agora os anjos estão caindo dos céus!"**_

_Desesperada, a mulher lhe questionava, saindo dos braços do marido. E no meio do nada, ele para para encarar o ser de cabelos brancos. E sussurra algo no ouvido da mulher, que foi perfeitamente escutado por Sesshoumaru._

_**"Ele não lembra aquele cara... O da menina que te ajudou antes de nos casarmos... Não me lembro do nome dela, mas..."**_

**_"Rin! Está falando de Rin?"_**

_Exaltado, o youkai começou a descrevê-la em detalhes, como se do nada, se lembrasse perfeitamente de como ela era. E a mulher consentia com o rosto. Respondendo com um sorriso. Lhe contou que ela trabalhara para eles no dia do casamento, em troca de uma noite de sono e uma refeição. _

_**"Era muito atenciosa. Não falava muito, era inteligente na escolha das palavras. Quando perguntei por quê suspirava tanto, me contou que um youkai de cabelos brancos e olhos reluzentes como o Sol tinha roubado seu coração há muitos anos atrás. Mas, ela decidiu seguir por conta própria... Não explicou bem o motivo... O fato é, o senhor nos lembrou a ele. Perdão pela grosseria."**_

**_"Para onde ela foi? Para onde minha Rin foi?"_**

_Um pouco atormentados com a exaltação do youkai, recuaram, mas responderam. E assim Sesshoumaru partiu, com maior pressa do que seu corpo conseguia se locomover._

* * *

1 - Jinrikisha - veículo puxado por pessoas.

The Smell of Death

Muito obrigada por todo o carinho e compreensão, me desculpem pela demora... Probleminhas. Mas, os próximos capítulos tendem a saírem com mais rapidez. Arigatoo gozaimasu.


	4. Chapter 4

_**The Smell of Death**_

_**por Clarisse Braga**_

* * *

_**"O amanhã se aproxima e arrependimento se torna sua alma gêmea."**_

_**"Ele sabe que é tarde demais para admitir que está com medo, o estrago está feito, mas quem liga? Ele é apenas mais um ser imperfeito. E para cada parte daquele corpo que lhe ama, outra, insegura, recua, com receio de  
ser correspondida."**_

_**"No meio de uma multidão, ainda se sente só. Nunca pensou que seria capaz de amar tanto assim a alguém."**_

* * *

**The Smell of Death**

**Chapter 4 - When All The Stars Are Fading Away**

* * *

_Os momentos repletos de felicidade em sua vida, como quase todos, eram iguais, se passavam rápidos. Assim como não reparava mais na troca de estações. Também em como seu corpo cansado, pedia descanso. Não envelhecera tanto como imaginava. A surpresa lhe continha ao se mirar no espelho de água feito pelo mar cristalino. A noite estava novamente sem luar. Implicante, a brisa do mar voltou a lhe trazer aquele perfume. Havia chegado em seu destino, mas era como se tivesse dado um passo mais a fundo dentro do mar, naquela noite em que o deixou, à Sesshoumaru. Rin fez como antes. E o momento se repetia dentro de si. Aqueles nós na garganta, o cheiro familiar daquele quente corpo que se recostara um dia. O vento lhe assoprando e acariciando o corpo de mulher. Não chorou. Sorrira. Como era bom sentir aquela dor incondicional. Aquela que lhe acomodava no futon pelas madrugadas... Não doía tanto quanto parecia. A felicidade alheia não mais lhe preenchia o peito de ternura. Seria esse o seu destino? Se tornar imparcial, assim como o grande youkai pelo qual se apaixonara?_

_**"Não... Nunca vai ser tão simples..."**_

_Ela seria tão perfeita assim para ele? Se indagava continuamente. Não, ela não o merecia. Não da maneira que se encontrava agora. Onde estava o sorriso que mantinha sempre suas bochechas rosando? Que era correspondido por um breve olhar de Sesshoumaru. Se fosse para amá-la, que fosse como antes. Iria recuperar sua alegria. Não se deixaria desistir. E abandonando as lembranças no mar, voltou para a aldeia. Seguida em segredo por um par de olhos dourados, a falta da Lua entristecia mais aquele semblante. Enquanto caminhava, Rin ainda sentia viva a aura de Sesshoumaru. Não olharia em volta. Só para sua mente parar de enganá-la. _

_Para o youkai, era doloroso observar o quão sem vida se tornava a menina que conhecera tão intimamente no passado. Não sabia o motivo de manter distância. Mas o que lhe faltava era o atrevimento de ir ao seu encontro. Algumas pessoas querem de tudo, ele, no momento, apenas a queria. Será que seria algum pecado maior querê-la? Não era religioso, não se importava... Mas naqueles tempos, o aparente era que os deuses estavam contra sua vontade. O que seria aquilo? Ela era a única que tinha se importado com ele, e seu ser insignificante não conseguia nem dizer:_

_**"Eu não quero nada além de você..."**_

_A viu entrar em um prostíbulo. Seus pés pararam. Suas mãos esquentaram com o sangue que corria apressado em suas artérias. Estava parado no meio do caminho. Tinha que estar enganado. Estava parecendo um bobo, parado do lado de fora de uma casa de prazer, sem se mexer. Pedia perdão em sua mente. Não, ele nunca desejou que ela acabasse em um lugar como aquele. Sua inocente mulher, sua inocente **menina. **O que ele fizera com o destino dela? Sem exitar novamente, entrou. E a primeira coisa que pode ver, foi sua humana, acompanhada de um homem da vila, subia as escadas junto à ele. O lugar fedia a sake e a madeira velha e úmida. Corredores apertados e com iluminação baixa. Seus ouvidos sensíveis eram atordoados pelos murmúrios e gemidos vindos dos quartos. Não suportava. Não acreditava. Não conseguiria..._

_**"Perdoa-me... eu imploro. Perdoa-me."**_

_Falou para ninguém e virou as costas, andando até a saída. Mas tinha sido pego. E foi impedido. Quando o cheiro dela se tornou mais forte de novo. Não estava acabado. Ouviu seu nome ser sussurrado. E não quis olhar para trás. Não quis vê-la novamente. Era absurdo! Uma negação! Rebaixou sua cabeça. Sentiu-se afundar. Como se estivesse se afogando no oceano profundo. Quanto tempo tinha ficado ali, sem reagir? Com certeza, em seu mundo, chovia uma tempestade sem raios piedosos. Onde estava a salvação? Onde estava o ar que enchera seus pulmões? Tudo tinha que estar bem, não era? Quando a encontrasse, era para ser perfeito. Sem sake, sem luzes fracas e estimuladoras, sem todos aqueles gemidos de satisfação ao seu redor. Se ele apenas tivesse coragem de se virar para trás, quem sabe a tempestade se transformasse em um dia ensolarado? Se ele caísse de joelhos agora, o que aconteceria?_

_...E ele caiu._

_**"Eu o perdôo."**_

_Foi sussurrado em falta de ar. E perto da orelha daquele ser, ela o repetiu mais duas vezes. Ainda por suas costas, as pernas de Rin fraquejavam. O que ele fazia ali? A humana não acreditava que ele tinha ido em procura dela. Colocando com tremor as mãos sobre os ombros dele, lhe pediu que não olhasse para ela. Não era daquela maneira que ela queria que ele se lembrasse dela. Não estava apropriada. Suas roupas estavam sujas e amassadas, seu cabelo estava embaraçado. Acabara de receber seu pagamento pelo trabalho que fizera na casa do dono do tal bordel. Mas, Sesshoumaru não sabia disso..._

_**"...Me encontre na casa que beira mar, no alto da colina."**_

_E sem pestanejar, nem ousar olhar para trás, ele foi. E em direção da casa, deixou seu coração pesar e a mente descompassar. Ou seria o contrário? Ele não distinguia mais o que sentia ou acontecia dentro de seu próprio corpo. Sentou na grama levemente alta daquela colina. Sequer reparara quando, não muito depois dele, uma mulher com passos silenciosos e respiração aflita entrou naquele casebre pouco conservado. E esperou o sol, novamente, como sempre fazia quando o sono nem a paz lhe alcançavam. O vento de verão lhe foi gentil, o embalando com a música que o mar e as árvores faziam. Na falta de Rin, em fim dormiu em inquietude. _

_Sesshoumaru_ _não quis abrir os olhos ao se sentir ser coberto por um tecido liso e macio. Se quisessem o matar não seriam tão gentis. Se quisessem o matar, se tentassem, ele não se importava mais. Sua mão que estava estendida se encontrou com outra, que apenas o tocou. Não o tentavam matar, pelo contrário. Deu a si mesmo o trabalho de abrir os encantadores orbes. Achando ao seu lado, uma garota. Uma garota de longos cabelos, uma de pele perolada, lábios levemente carnudos que lhe chamavam, de olhos profundamente misteriosos, olhos brilhantes de emoção, de promessas, de pedidos, de agradecimentos e carinho. Ele ia falar-lhe, porém ela o interrompeu._

_**"Veja como as estrelas brilham agora."**_

_Ele retornou a olhar para o céu. Este estava limpo, mas sem sequer uma estrela. Não tinha luar. Não tinha nuvens. Fitando os orbes da garota, compreendeu e voltou a deitar-se ao seu lado. Segurou sua mão com força. Não pediria explicações, era passado. Não queria conversar sobre aquilo. Preferia não saber a estragar sua imagem pura de Rin. Entretanto..._

_**"Não fiz o que pensa... Eu não... Não vendi meu corpo."**_

_Sesshoumaru não precisou de mais nada. Aquilo era suficiente. Com sua mão, junto a dela, acariciou seu próprio rosto. Cheirou seu punho, perfumado e embriagante. Tomou a liberdade de lhe beijar a mão e voltou a descansá-lo em sua maçã da face. E em um profundo suspiro, a mulher adormeceu ao seu lado. Com sua mão atada a dele._


	5. End

**_The Smell of Death_**

_por **Clarisse Braga**_

* * *

_**" Eu não vejo o que qualquer um consegue ver, em outra pessoa além de você. Há muitas coisas que gostaria de te dizer, mas não sei como pô-las em palavras... Um simples suspiro não bastaria?"**_

**_" Não te reconheço mais... Não senti o seu toque, que eu amo tanto, por quanto tempo? ... Nós viramos estranhos em um espaço vazio? Não sei mais o que você pensa... Não sei o que você sente... Por tudo que eu conhecia de você, agora abandono meus medos e esperanças. Seja como você for..."_**

**_"Eu esperarei por você."_**

* * *

**_The Smell of Death_**

**_Final Chapter - Per Sempre_**

* * *

_O sol quente daquela manhã os despertou. Enxergavam a si com mais clareza, o prazer se davam de se perder dentro do olhar do outro. Um sorriso se fez nos lábios dela. Aquele sorriso que era somente para ele e por ele. Retribuido foi, pelo envergonhado youkai. Ainda tinha a mão dela junto a sua. O vento soprando com mais força os influenciou a se sentarem, com os cabelos a esvoaçar, não perdiam a atenção entre aqueles orbes. Era como um quadro... Que se podia ver nas faces dos personagens que se amavam. Imaginavasse que ela dizia que abandonaria tudo por ele. Até que o silêncio é quebrado com um pedido, sussurrado na brisa. _

**_"Rin, siga o caminho da dominação ao meu lado."_**

_Segurando as mãos da jovem lhe implorou. Sim, se submetia à ela, com o corpo clamando por um ato de caridade e atenção.__Em resposta, a mulher tremulando lhe diz que aqueles belos e tristes orbes já viram sangue demais por um corpo e a alma já com serenidade aquietava. Pois depois daquele momento descobrira: ele se importava. _

**_"Prefiro em minha solidão ficar. Ainda esperando à você, senhor Sesshoumaru, retornar glorioso em sua vitória."_**

_Desesperançoso soltou-lhe as mãos. Manteve o olhar sobre ela. Aquela linda pele perolada mantinha um tom rosado devido ao choro quieto. É, em seguida, acolhido com movimentos suaves no sentimento daquela. Deixou o corpo ser abraçado por ela e em um alívio ouvir..._

**_"Sempre será bem-vindo em meu coração. Estarei aqui, nesta casa ao lado do mar lhe esperando voltar."_**

_Rin o libertou de seus braços. O recompondo com gentileza, ajeitou suas vestes. O não-humano mais uma vez a deixava. Agora ela esperaria em uma outra noite de verão o mar agitado trazê-lo de volta, ao lado da casa a beirar-mar._

**_"É o fim, então?"_**

_Ele indagou, no sofrimento de suas vidas provavelmente não se cruzarem e entrelaçarem mais. Resolveu completar, em propósito de criar mais esperanças:_

**_"Após o final, há sempre um início."_**

**_"Deixe-me ver seus olhos... Uma última vez antes de ir."_**

_Ela pediu, levantando a cabeça dele. Mesmo assim o youkai desviava o olhar do dela. Rin não precisava saber que ele sofria por dentro. A mulher sussurrava por favor com os lábios trêmulos, e na garganta aquela sensação angustiosa, não choraria na frente dele, não mais uma vez. Maturidade era mais uma das características que ela havia adquirido com essa parte da vida, enfrentando situações antes inimagináveis. Tudo por causa de Sesshoumaru. Aquele que modificou seu destino. Justamente por ele tê-lo feito, necessitava daquilo._

**_"Apenas o necessário para deixar-te viva em minha memória, Rin."_**

**_"Para sempre ou apenas por um momento?"_**

_Resolveu mirar os olhos dela mais uma vez, o impacto que aquilo lhe causou o destruíu por dentro. Todo aquele carinho e rancor nas tão belas órbitas, era desnorteante. Ela estava tão séria. Onde fora parar o sorriso que ele amava silenciosamente? Novamente se permitindo, tocou o rosto dela. Suas mãos não combinavam com aquela paisagem, ásperas e ameaçadoras. Por um momento desejou ser um humano. Por um momento desejou ser quem aquela mulher amasse. Por um momento... Apenas por um momento._

**_"Eu não lembrava mais... Fiquei desesperado, admito."_**

**_"Não lembrava do que?"_**

**_"O brilho de seus olhos, a maneira como o vento fazia seu cabelo flutuar, seu cheiro se pondo mais forte ao lado do mar... Por que não conseguia me lembrar? Por que não queria me lembrar?"_**

_Ela sabia que não deveria respondê-lo de tão rude maneira. Não era digno de uma mera mulher fazer isso. Responder à um homem? Encará-lo em seus olhos? Estava perdendo o juízo... Se bem que nunca tivera a razão completamente sã, se tratando daquele em sua frente. Mas ousou. Já tinha abusado de seus limites com Sesshoumaru, o abraçando com carinho. E ousaria novamente e mais uma vez se fosse necessário para que assim ele enxergasse o que ela tentava inutilmente lhe mostrar._

**_"Por muito tempo, ficou cego por suas ambições."_**

_Simples e com modéstia, o deixou sozinho, não mais sentindo o toque de sua mão sobre seu rosto. O que ameijara por tanto tempo. Continha a felicidade e o ódio pelo carinho que sentia por Sesshoumaru. Ódio, por amar imperfeita e mesmo assim magnífica pessoa. _

_Quase se impedindo de respirar e com o coração apertado. Em um coquetel de emoções, segurou a humana. O relógio de sol, que ficava no jardim, parecia ter congelado. Aquela sombra indicando as horas do dia insistia em não mover um milímetro que fosse. Aqueles corações bombeando constantemente estavam aflitos e pedindo por ajuda. Sua voz falhou, o que não lhe ocorria com naturalidade._

_Soltou-se dela com pesar. Não pediria. Não depois do que ela disse... Não depois do que ele a fez passar por. Continuou repetindo o nome dela em sua mente enquanto virava as costas para seu passado, presente e... Ah se Rin pudesse ser seu futuro. Até que ele de fato é chamado por ela. Sendo respondido, mesmo não conseguindo falar. Ele se tornou para a mulher e foi subitamente se deparando com um par de orbes marrom, banhados em água, um par de lábios avermelhados e visivelmente indecisos em que palavras escolher para pronunciar primeiro. A boca carnuda se comprimiu, e um som daquela doce voz se fez._

**_"Por favor, não..."_**

_Sem repensar, pôs sua boca junto a dela. Sentiu as lágrimas rolarem pela face daquela que nunca pensou em beijar com tanto fervor. Enxugou o rosto dela, mantendo sua mão, a trouxe mais para si. Se permitiu morder com leveza o lábio inferior da não-youkai. Era impossível agora se conter. Com o amor retido que havia criado e acumulado impressionantemente dentro de seu corpo, a tinha. Deitando aos poucos seus corpos na grama, sentiu como nunca antes a barriga ter calafrio e seus braços arrepiarem. Paralizava com ela entregue a ele. Apenas degustando de sua boca mais uma vez. Apoiando sua testa na dela, não abriu os olhos._

_A garota sorriu com suas maçãs do rosto corando. Após essa explícita demonstração de amor que Sesshoumaru lhe dera, não podia prendê-lo consigo. Por mais que o amasse. O que importava para ela, era a felicidade dele. Ela recuperava seu animo de antes, sendo correspondida por aquele tão estimado ser. Não tendo diferença entre longe ou perto. Mas tinha que revelar, antes que outra coisa fosse dita:_

**_"Ia pedir para que não morresse..."_**

_Ele sorriu consigo mesmo, se precipitando como sempre. A deitou em seu peitoral, mantendo sua cabeça por cima da dela._

**_"Eu retornarei vivo... E lhe respondendo... Eu escolho para sempre."_**

_Sabia que aquela podia ser uma das últimas vezes que veria Rin. Também tinha consciência do fato de que ela tinha menos tempo de vida que ele. Mas a escolha havia sido feita, não poderia voltar atrás quando tinha um exército a sua espera. A possibilidade de morrer em batalha era considerável, assim como as infortunas opções de Rin se apaixonar novamente por outro, morrer ou até entrar em depressão._

_Isso o destino iria escolher, e o mundo desabava para eles enquanto se soltavam dos braços um do outro. E não... Não era possível descrever o que eles sentiam... Seria apropriado usar a palavra saudade? Quem sabe carinho? ...Dor? ... Não, amor não se encaixava. Se eles apenas tivessem descoberto isso mais cedo, eles nunca teriam a dúvida de estarem ou não sentindo falta um do outro. E assim ele definitivamente partiu, e ela definitivamente esperou, bem ali na casa a beirar o mar._

* * *

**_The Smell of Death ( O Cheiro da Morte ) _**

**_por Clarisse Braga_**

**_Inspirado no anime de Rumiko Takahashi : Inu-Yasha_**

Dedicado a todos o amores impossíveis e a mim mesma. Essa história não foi feita em especial para ninguém da minha vida além de mim, enquanto a escrevia, esse sentimento reconfortante me preenchia. O que era maravilhoso. Sempre que a ler irei lembrar-me, de todos os amores impossíveis. Seja por uma outra pessoa, um homem, uma amiga, um amigo, meus familiares ou simplesmente um amor por alguém que nunca conheci e provavelmente nunca conhecerei. Com essa fic espero ter passado para vocês que apesar de serem complicados, como todo sentimento, é permitido sonhar por eles. Mesmo que soframos por nos importarmos com outros. Seja um amor como por um namorado ou simplesmente um amor sem motivos, cada um com seu e todos juntos, sem preconceito.

* * *

_Entrando na casa, aquela figura deplorável se deparava com outra, um pouco envelhecida pelos anos. Meia década pesou para aquela mulher que vivia ao lado do mar. Nunca ia longe demais, sempre observando o horizonte de sua janela. Esperava uma promessa ser cumprida. E não era ela que tinha que cumpri-la, o que lhe restava era desejar e esperar. E todos aqueles longos dias em frente ao horizonte valeram a pena ao simples ato de vê-lo em sua frente respirando._

_Nada foi dito, com passos vacilantes foi até ele, largando o que quer que estivesse fazendo no momento. Deixou de ter importância aquele ar que lhe faltava. O sangue na veste daquele youkai lhe chamou atenção, sequer olhando os olhos dele. Levantou a manga do kimono, achando o pequeno corte, junto a outras cicatrizes que se curavam com facilidade. Limpou o machucado com a própria roupa, tentando se concentrar, respirar e não deixar-se levar e vir a chorar. Até que suas mãos são paradas pela dele. E com voz serena ele lhe indaga:_

**_"Isso não importa mais... Como você está?"_**

* * *

_Fim._


End file.
